


Palindrome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Publishers are crazy, writer!McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dictionary.com word of the day, this time from 5/4/1999 for the word <a href="http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/04/palindrome">palindrome</a>. </p><p>palindrome:<br/>A word, phrase, sentence, or verse that reads the same backward or forward.</p><p>Do Palindromes spell trouble for Timothy McGee? Can Tony and Gibbs help?</p><p>As always comments and kudos feed the muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palindrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time it's [palindrome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/04/palindrome) from 5/4/1999.
> 
> palindrome:  
> A word, phrase, sentence, or verse that reads the same backward or forward.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to Strailo for always encouraging me to write and letting me bother her and ply her with plot bunnies.
> 
> This is un-betaed.

# 

Palindrome

Grumbling under his breath and generally being grouchy, McGee continued to type on his keyboard. At first Tony had been willing to let it slide, but it had been going on for about a week now. Finally fed up, Tony asked. “McGrouchy, what’s bothering you?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” McGee replied hoping that would be the end of it as he continued to fill out his report on the last case they closed.

“Try me. It’s clearly been bothering you for the last week and it’s better to get it out in the open before it affects our jobs. Right, boss?” Tony persisted unwilling to let whatever was bothering McGee continue to fester and possibly result in someone being injured the next time they were called out.

“Yep.” Gibbs answered short and succinct, keeping up his man of few words image.

“You heard the boss, out with it.” Tony pushed when McGee didn’t seem inclined to continue.

McGee heaved a loud sigh, the exhalation big enough to move some of the papers on his desk. “It’s really nothing. It’s a personal problem not something at all related to work.”

“Regardless, it helps to share. Now out with it before your bad mood puts the boss in a bad mojo.” Gibbs smacked Tony’s head. “Yes, boss. Sorry, boss.” 

“If you really want to know, it’s my publisher. She wants me to write a story all in palindromes. Preferably one big palindrome from beginning to end.”

“Campus Motto: Bottoms up, Mac. At least that’s what we used to say at Ohio State. Chin up, McGeek. I’m sure Abby can help you if you’re struggling.”

Gibbs glared at both of them.

“Uh boss, palindromes are anything that reads the same backwards as forwards.” McGee started.

Gibbs gives him a particularly death defying glare. “I know what palindromes are, McGee.”

McGee squeaked.

Ring, ring, ring went the telephone. Gibbs quickly grabbed it, nodding in response to what the person on the other end said. “On our way.” 

McGee heaved a silent breath of relief. He would be spared today.

“Dead body, Corner of Pine and 10th. Let’s go people. And for god’s sake leave the palindromes at home or in the office. They have no place at a crime scene.”


End file.
